


To Kneel at The Alter

by catboyzeph



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blow Jobs, Church Sex, Churches & Cathedrals, Dirty Talk, F/M, God Complex, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Religion Kink, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, degrading, religious kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyzeph/pseuds/catboyzeph
Summary: You would do anything your god tells you to do, especially when he's fucking into you at the pulpit.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	To Kneel at The Alter

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this was nearly In Da Church because I'm really bad with titles

Your back arches, the pulpit digging into your spine, as he rocks into you with a steady rhythm. 

You gasp, grasping at his defined shoulders, hidden under the sleeves of his cassock.

Your legs clench tighter around him as he cups your ass, giving your rump a tight squeeze, nails digging slightly into the soft flesh.

“You’re a sinner. Dirty. Foul and unclean in the eyes of god.” He murmurs, grey eyes lit with a sadistic light.

“What do you have to say for yourself?” He flips you, such that you’re chest down, facing the empty benches, you’re on the spot where his hands will rest as he delivers mass tomorrow, his first one in fact.

You can barely speak through your pleasured moans, that echo dirtily through the church hall.

You gasp as he pulls your hair, his breath brushing your ear, “what do you have to say? Or are you not a child of god? Here to confess your sins?”

“I’m sorry Reverend Father! I’m a whore!” He stops, body stiffening before he pulls out.

The emptiness he leaves behind has you whining, you were so close to your release.

You claw at him and whine, begging him to put it back, give you the release you crave.

“You got my title wrong,” he tuts, forcing you onto your knees.

You stare up at him, eyes watering slightly, “I’m sorry My Lord, I repent and ask for the remission of my sins.”

He smiles, and in the light that streams through the windows of the church hall, he almost looks like the holy priest he makes himself out to be.

“Rejoice, child,” he says softly, “for your sins are nearly forgiven.”

He guides your mouth to his cock, still erect and leaking, “now pray for forgiveness.”

And like the devout worshipper you are, you do as your god tells you to.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/xingnyan) if you’d like to scream at me or with me about ships or what I wrote or anything really, let’s be mutuals!! 
> 
> P.S. I post everything on Twitter first, so if you follow me there, you get to see it earlier! <3


End file.
